


Extra Care for the Extra Special

by ForbiddenZaynFiction



Series: Take Care of Me [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bottom Liam, Bottom Zayn, Crying, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Danny is cocky, Dom Anthony, Dom Danny, Dom Liam, Domination, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Liam is cocky, M/M, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Denial, Other, Power Play, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sub Anthony, Sub Liam, Sub Zayn, Submission, They want to fight for dominance, Top Anthony, Top Danny, Top Liam, Zayn is a cum slut, Zayn-centric, slutty Zayn, submissive zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenZaynFiction/pseuds/ForbiddenZaynFiction
Summary: Zayn thinks he needs - deserves - extra care when he is out on tour





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to upload. I finished it way over a year ago but I didn't have it in me to upload, i don't really know why. Just been sitting on my computer.

“It’s not fair!” Zayn screamed into the otherwise quiet house, his voice echoing.

 

Danny and Ant took a couple of steps back, away from him. Ant even had his hands up in surrender and his eyes were pleading, begging him to just _shut up._ Zayn tried to calm down. He took a deep breath before sitting on the couch. He leaned backwards and covered his face with his hands. A frustrated sigh escaped from between his lips.

 

Zayn felt his boyfriends sit next to him. He felt Danny’s skinny arm wrap around his waist and he instantly relaxed. He leaned into Danny, his face buried in his shirt, and started to cry, staining Danny’s shirt with his tears. Nothing was making sense to him right now and it was frustrating him.

 

“Zayn baby,” Danny whispered, his lips on top of Zayn’s head, his words lacing through his hair. “I need you to talk to me, okay?” Zayn simply nodded. “I can’t just figure out what’s wrong. You need to tell me and you need to tell me now, okay?” Danny continued in a hushed voice.

 

“It’s not fair,” Zayn mumbled into Danny’s chest.

 

“What’s not fair darling?”

 

“I-I, we started this _thing_ -“ Zayn pulled away, looking up into Danny’s eyes as he continued talking, “So you could take care of me. That’s how it was meant to be. But instead I go on tour alone whilst you and Ant can continue doing this.. this _thing._ It’s not fair!”

 

“Zayn, I have work and Ant’s studying. We can’t follow you around on tour. Heck, we’d love to but we can’t,” Danny tried to reason, bringing a hand up to Zayn’s cheek and stroking gently in an effort to comfort the younger boy.

 

“Yeah, but I’m yours _and_ Ant’s sub! You’re both my Doms, Ant’s only _your_ sub! How do you expect me to take care of myself on tour. I don’t even get time to breathe!”

 

“What do you want us to do?” Danny said, biting his lip.

 

“I-I want you to let one of the other boys take care of me,” Zayn said, trying to sound bold and confident.

 

“One of your bandmates??” Danny tried to chuckle.

 

“Yeah, and I already know who,” he whispered.

 

**~~~**

 

“Did you talk to him?” Zayn whispered into Danny’s ear, as Danny carried him down the long hallway. Zayn’s legs were wrapped tightly around Danny’s waist, his arms draped across his neck and their chests pushed up against one another. Zayn was hiding his face in Dan’s neck, shy.

 

“I already told you,” Danny replied, as he walked through their bedroom door and sat Zayn down on the bed. “I called him up, I met up with him and I told him _every_ thing.”

 

“And he’s okay with all of it?” Zayn looked up, his eyes wide and hopeful.

 

“He wouldn’t be coming over and joining us if he wasn’t okay with it, now would he?” Danny said, stroking Zayn’s cheek gently.

 

“Just checking he didn’t get weirded out and decide to back out…” Zayn mumbled defensively, “But anyways, what are we doing today?” Zayn asked, biting his lip. Danny crouched down, beside the bed so he was facing his sub. He rested his hands on Zayn’s thighs as he spoke, “Lots of stuff Z. I’ll make you feel so good, Baby. And I’ll make sure he makes you feel so good too. But mainly I need to make sure he’s going to be able to handle all this and that he’s right for you, okay, Love?”

 

“When is he going to get here?” Just then they heard the door bell ring, the sound echoing up and around the house.

 

“Right about now?” Danny chuckled, “Come on Z, let’s get you undressed. Ant will be bringing him up soon.”

 

Zayn nodded as Danny stood up. He lifted his arms so that his Dom could easily remove his shirt. He then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down himself, along with his boxer briefs.Zayn shuffled backwards so that he was lying in the centre of the bed and spread his legs wide, giggling at the way Danny stared at him with a lustful look. 

 

The boys looked towards the door when they heard a deep voice mutter a quiet, “Hey,” Zayn instantly bowing his face that had quickly turned a noticeable red. He closed his legs so his and covered himself with his hands so his privates were no longer on display, when he saw who was at the door. Danny tsk’d at Zayn, voicing his disapproval. He leaned down to pull apart Zayn’s legs.

 

“Show Liam your pretty little hole and your cock Zayn,” Danny said. So Zayn did exactly that. He spread his legs as wide as he could. His penis and balls were on full display and his hole was peeking out a little for his two Doms and his guest…. Actually if things went well, his future Dom. Zayn waited patiently for further instructions.

 

Instead of telling Zayn what he could and couldn't do, Danny moved towards Liam. Liam was taller than him, broader than him, more muscular than him but he tried to show confidence. Show him who was in charge right now. He stood in front of Liam and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Isn't Zayn beautiful?" Danny breathed into his face sexily, his lips only inches away from Liam's, "Do you want to fuck my slut?"

 

Liam smirked, wrapping his arms around Danny and pulling him in close. "I do want to fuck your slut, slut," Liam chuckled. He leaned down to kiss Danny. Danny was shocked for a moment but he kissed back, regardless. Liam’s tongue slipped past Danny’s lips and into his wet mouth, dominating it. Danny let him do that for a moment, before realising this was _his_ sub, _his_ room and therefore _he_ was in charge. So he put up a fight, trying to gain control. He tried pushing his tongue into Liam’s mouth, but Liam’s tongue was stronger, forcibly keeping the action right where it already was.

 

They pulled apart, gasping for breath. Liam’s hands moved down to cup Danny’s arse, smirking at him as he squeezed. Danny looked around the room. He saw Anthony leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, a smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised. There was an evident bulge in his pants. He looked over at Zayn, who was looking at Danny with wide eyes. He’d sat up now, moved so he was leaning against the headboard. His legs were still spread, as he’d been instructed to do earlier. His cock now standing hard and erect against his stomach. Zayn’s hands were fisted in the sheets, trying to restrain him from touching himself.

 

“Go entertain Zayn,” Danny said to Anthony, in a shaky voice, “Strip off first.” Anthony stood tall, quickly disposing of his shirt and tugging his jeans and boxers down. He walked over to Zayn with his cock standing erect. Once he got on the bed, he immediately began to caress and kiss Zayn. “Don’t let him come!” Danny shouted over his shoulder.

 

“Your brother has a nice cock, Dan,” Liam chuckled, “Is he bigger than you?”

 

“A little in length, yeah,” he responded, looking straight into his eyes, challenging him.

 

“So you're thicker than your baby brother?” Liam taunted. Danny just nodded his head in response.“You two are into incest aren’t you? Have you fucked him then?”

 

“Countless times.”

 

“Who tops?” he was smirking again.

 

“I do, of course,” Danny replied, angrily.

 

“Really… Master? But you’re so…” he moved his hands all over Danny’s slim body, even slipping under his shirt to pinch his nipples, before moving a hand down and clutching his cock through his jeans, “Small,” he laughed.

 

Danny shoved the bigger boy off him, scowling at him. “Why are you focusing on me? You’re here for Zayn!”

 

“Just want to prove I can be more dominant than you, Princess. And therefore able to take very good care of our little whore over here,” he nods his head towards the bed.

 

Anthony had three fingers in Zayn’s hole, opening him up. Zayn was mewling loudly, his eyes shut and his fingers fisted even tighter in the sheets. Once he was ready, he searched through the draw in the bedside table, retrieving a cock ring and slipping it on the base of Zayn’s dick, making him groan out in frustration. 

 

“Danny said no cumming, baby,” Anthony smiled, before kissing Zayn. He turned to face Danny, “Can I fuck him, now Sir,” Ant asked his older brother, pleading with his eyes. 

 

Danny untangled himself from Liam, walking over to his younger brother who was positioned on all fours, above Zayn on the bed. He slapped his arse, watching is jiggle, before squeezing it roughly. He slipped a finger between his crack, stroking up and down, over his hole, making Ant whimper, as he answered. “of course, Darling. Fuck him good but don’t let him cum”

 

Anthony began to guide his cock to Zayn’s hole, his hand on the base. He pushed in slowly and Zayn immediately began to moan, voicing his pleasure. Once Anthony had pushed all the way in, he began to thrust, quickly, giving no time for Zayn to adjust to the intrusion.

 

“Whilst they fuck, how about you let me fuck you?” Liam whispered into Danny’s ear.

 

Danny turned around to face the taller man, looking at him with an eyebrow raised, “Do you want to fuck Zayn?” he questioned. When Liam nodded, he continued, “To fuck Zayn, you let _me_ fuck _you._ He is after all _my_ sub,”

 

Liam began to shake his head, a small smile playing at the end of his lips, “I don’t really bottom…”

 

Danny pushed up against him, stood on his tippy toes, grabbed Liam’s face and forced his lips to his own. The kiss became heated very quickly. Danny started tearing off Liam's clothes, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it across the room. Once Liam was naked, he tangled his hands in the hair at the back of Liam's head and guided him down, so he could whisper in his ear.

 

"Go lie down next to Zayn, on the bed. You two can enjoy your Riach fucking, right next to each other," Danny said.

 

Liam looked down at Danny, before nodding and walking over to the bed. He laid down, head resting on the pillow next to Zayn - who was moaning loudly - and his hand instantly wrapping around his member, as he spread out his legs. He watched Danny strip off his clothes and get on the bed, climbing up so he was in between his spread legs, chest to chest, cock to cock.

Danny’s hands found their way back into Liam’s hair and his lips found their way into the crook of Liam’s neck, where they quickly worked on marking him. His lips moved upwards, pecking along the way, then across Liam’s jawline, until eventually, their lips met. Danny kept kissing Liam, pulling on his hair and rocking his hips so his bare cock was rubbing against Liam’s. Between kisses he taunted him.

 

“Do you want to fuck my slut, Liam?”

 

“How long have you wanted to shove your cock up Zayn’s hole?”

 

“He’s so tight, Liam, just wait and see…”

 

Danny pulled away from Liam to grab the lube offthe bedside table. He lubed up his fingers and then slowly pushed a finger into Liam's hole, pumping in and out. He added a second finger and then a third when Liam had adjusted to the extra stretch. Once Liam seemed loose enough, Danny guided his cock to Liam's anus. But he didn't push in. Instead he held it there with a hand and moved one hand it Liam's hair. He leaned down to kiss Liam once more.

 

"Ready?" He asked.

 

"Push in Dan!" Liam growled, his eyes glazed.

 

Danny pushed in slowly. Once he bottomed out, he waited for Liam to adjust. When Liam nodded, Dan began to slowly thrust in and out of Liam's hole. When he felt Liam’s arms wrap around his torso and pull him closer, Danny picked up his pace. His cock hit Liam’s prostrate over and over again, drawing out loud moans from the larger boy.

 

Beside them, Zayn was a wreck. He was begging Anthony to let him come. Tears traced down his cheeks. Anthony moved his lips over Zayn’s and began to kiss him, quietening down the whimpers that were leaving his mouth. Anthony picked up his pace, as he got closer to cumming. He pulled away from Zayn, as he pumped in and out of him furiously, his cock slamming up against Zayn’s prostrate, making him scream. His hands tightened around Zayn’s upper arms and he let out a growl as he came inside Zayn, painting his walls white with his cum.

 

Anthony kept his cock snuggled inside Zayn’s hot hole, aware he’d still be sensitive from his fucking. Zayn was looking up at Anthony, through wide, glazed eyes, still silently begging for him to let him come. Ant gave Zayn a small, sad smile, his hand moving to stroke his cheek.

 

“Dan said I’m not allowed to let you come, Z. You don’t want both of us to get in trouble, now do you?” he whispered as he lowered himself over Zayn, his chest up against his and his lips finding Zayn’s. As his tongue moved slowly against Zayn’s, inside the smaller boy’s mouth, Anthony’s hand moved down to gently ease his cock out of Zayn’s hole. Zayn felt some of Anthony’s cum drip out of his hole and down his crack, making him mewl.

 

Liam pulled on Danny’s hair, furiously scrambling to bring him closer, his body moving against his. He could feel Zayn and Anthony’s eyes on him, but all he could focus on was Danny and how good he was making him feel. He was so close. Liam growled when he felt Danny pull away, but shortly after he felt a hand wrap around his cock. He looked down to see Zayn crouched down beside him, stroking his member. Liam was’t sure what it was that pushed him over the edge - the feel of Zayn on his cock, the sight of him with his arse in the air, wide eyes trained on his cock, or the feel of Danny releasing inside him. Most probably a combination of everything.

 

Just as Liam started to cum, he felt Zayn wrap his lips around the head of his cock, catching his semen. Liam groaned as Zayn licked his lips before flashing him a smile. He ran his hand adoringly through Zayn’s hair, before whispering a “You’re such a good boy, Zayn.”

 

Danny began to pull out, chuckling as he did so. 

 

“He’s a right down cum slut, this one here,” he said whilst nodding his head in Zayn’s direction, “Why don’t you come over here and lick my cum out of Liam’s hole?” he asked Zayn.

 

Zayn eagerly crawled over in betweens Liam’s spread legs and bent knees. Danny helped him get into position before moving towards his younger brother. He sat with his back up against the headboard with Anthony’s naked body in his arms and against his chest.

 

They both watched Zayn eagerly lick away at Liam’s anus. He began to circle around it before finally pushing his tongue inside, past the rim. Liam let out a long moan. Zayn thrusted his tongue in and out of the hole, and Liam’s dick began to harden once more, a combination of pleasure and pain. Liam hesitantly moved his hand down, grasping his member, and gently pumped. 

 

Danny untangled himself from Ant, moving over to the other two boys. He used one hand to push away Liam’s hand on his penis, and locked the other in Zayn’s hair, easing him up and away from Liam’s hole, mumbling a “That’s enough babe.” Danny helped Zayn up, who was licking his lips. He got him to lie down on his back with his head on his pillow, before turning to Liam and saying, “He’s all yours,” before returning to his brother.

 

Liam positioned himself over Zayn’s smaller frame. He started off by peppering kisses over the smaller boy’s chest, over his collarbones then up his neck and across his jawline. He looked up at Zayn’s wide amber eyes, a small fond smile creeping onto his face. His hand moved up to the side of Zayn’s face, cupping his cheek, stroking it with his thumb. 

 

“Goddamn, you’re beautiful,” Liam whispered, his voice cracking a little. He locked eyes with Zayn briefly once more, before closing his eyes and leaning forward. Liam’s heart began to hammer against his chest the second he felt Zayn’s soft, plump lips against his own. The kiss was sweet, lips moving slowly against each other, Liam’s thumb still stroking Zayn’s cheek.

 

Liam’s hand travelled south, towards Zayn’s chest. He began to tweak Zayn’s nipples, smirking against Zayn’s lips when he felt him gasp into the kiss. He felt Zayn’s dainty arms wrap around his back. Liam deepened the kiss, slowly sliding his tongue into Zayn’s mouth and across his tongue. Liam pulled away after a few moments and stared down at Zayn.

 

“I don’t think I can fuck him today… Not all rough” he confessed, whilst he kept looking down into Zayn’s amber eyes. He glanced up then to look at Danny, before locking eyes with Zayn once more. “I don't think I could… I just want to be gentle with him.”

 

“That’s not what Zayn needs,” Danny started, “Zayn needs a _dom_ , and if you aren’t fit enough to do that, we’ll just have to find someone els-“

 

“Don’t you want someone that _cares_ about Zayn?” Liam challenged, “How can you give Zayn up to someone who doesn’t give two shits about him. I can take care of him because I care about him, Danny! I’ll do whatever he wants me to do for him, even if things get rough, it’s just… not today. Ive waited too long for this moment,” Liam whispered the last line, looking back down at Zayn and giving him a small, sheepish smile. 

 

He leaned down to kiss Zayn before muttering a “I love you Z.” 

 

“Besides, you fucked my arse pretty good, don’t know how rough I could be. ‘m Sore” he said to Danny, chuckling.

 

“You’re in love with our boyfriend?” Anthony said to Liam, before Danny could respond. His eyes were narrowed, looking at him a bit pissed off, really.

 

“Can you blame me?” He asked, his thumb lazily stroking Zayn’s cheek.

 

“I knew it…” Zayn breathed, letting out a gasp as he felt Liam's cock line up against his hole before pushing in.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just really a filler kind of chapter. Sorry to disappoint. But the real fun will be in the next two chapters. A bit of Ziam action on tour... and maybe that gangbang mentioned in the first story ;)


End file.
